


Status: Married

by angelicious



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Sex, App-controlled vibrator, Bottom Kaiba Seto, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lots of sexy times, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexy Scenes, Smut, Top Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh), Top Yami Yugi, Uke Kaiba Seto, Vibrators, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, domestic AU, holy shit, kaiba seto dressing up, me to myself: what the fuck, seto is still the CEO but less busy, seto still owns KC, the rest are just minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicious/pseuds/angelicious
Summary: Ah yes, the joys and blissful married life of the Kaiba Corp CEO and King of Games
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue

"Kaiba! I won't back down no matter what! This duel isn't over!"

"Yugi...! I'll make you regret your decision" Seto gritted his teeth, irritated that Atem would always find his ways to counter every move he made.

Seto and Atem glared at each other in the middle of their duel. Their remaining life points were 500. Anyone watching their match could feel the tension and murderous aura.

On Seto's side, he has Blue Eyes White Dragon on the field and two of his trap cards faced down. Meanwhile, Atem has Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, and Queen's Knight as his monsters with a face down trap card.

"My turn, draw!" Seto pulled a card from his deck in an angry tone. His anger wasn't directed at Atem, but to himself. He believed that he could do better, but the cards on his hands were useless in this aggravating situation. He had no choice but to use his signature card, Blue Eyes White Dragon to attack one of Atem's monsters, although he knew that his opponent was waiting for this moment.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack Queen's Knight! White Lightning!"

"Not so fast Kaiba, I activate my trap card. Mirror Force!" Blue Eyes White Dragon was destroyed in front of Seto's eyes. His brows frown in hatred at the unpleasant sight, reluctantly ending his turn.

"My turn. Draw!" Atem took the card on top of his deck. He smiled that it was the card he was hoping for. "I sacrificed three of my monsters to summon...Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

Soon, after the monsters were tribute and sent to the graveyard, dark clouds were formed in the arena followed by the howling thunders to welcome the giant red dragon. A giant roar echoed throughout the whole stadium. A menacing dragon with sharp teeth and large body, even larger than Blue Eyes White Dragon, occupying most of the space between the two duelists. 

"Kaiba, I've always admired your tenacity and perseverance, you invited me countless times to have a duel, but today, I'm going to win this duel, and marry you!!!" He announced in a serious tone.

The whole crowd went silent, and 'what' is the only reaction coming from Seto. 

"Yugi, what did you just say??!!" He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Was he hallucinating? Maybe he needed a day off from his work and dueling. That's right, a vacation with Mokuba will solve the problem. 

"You're the only person in my mind ever since we've started dueling more often. Once I win this duel, we're going to arrange our marriage ceremony! Slifer! Attack Kaiba" Seto could feel his cheeks turning red listening to every single word. A marriage proposal, in the middle of their duel with a crowd of audience. Atem wasn't joking around.

"Aarghh" Slifer's 4000 attack points was way greater than Seto's 500 life points. He groaned in the sight of Slifer's burning force, decreasing his life points to zero.

Seto lost, but he was still shocked at Atem's sudden marriage proposal.

Well...

It's not like they have never dated in the first place though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading this fanfic! I hope you have a great day ahead
> 
> Don't forget to stay safe and healthy. Love you guysss~ ❤️
> 
> ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ


	2. The Wedding Night

Seto stood in front of the body mirror, making sure that the sexy bride lingerie fitted his body nicely. The lingerie resembled the shape of a mini sun dress with a thin strap on his shoulders. He completed the look with a waist-length veil that he pulled back gracefully. Flower corded sleeves covered his wrists to his forearms. He also wore a white ruffled leg garter on his left leg as an additional tease to the soft mini skirt. 

Seto has never dressed in a complete white and racy outfit before, yet he was able to pull it off for the first time. His heart was beating loudly, although he knew what awaited before him on this lovely night.

\---

When the couple entered their house for the first time, Atem was distracted by the size of the sofa in the living room, he immediately jumped to it. He had never seen a l-shaped sofa that allows him to freely stretch his legs. 

Seto chuckled at the sight, Atem always looked serious as if he was going to take an exam or face a shadow duel, yet he can act like a child at times. Seto went upstairs ahead, leaving his husband to satisfy his own curiosity.

In front of Atem was the 60 inch curved television with speakers plugged in. After an hour (or probably more) of watching a wildlife channel to test his experience, Atem realized that he should check on Seto in the bedroom upstairs. He walked upstairs still wearing the black tuxedo suit from the wedding party.

Everything is so different compared to Yugi’s house, and both the sofa and TV are just the beginning. He has yet to discover other appliances or ornaments that most likely be expensive. His lover must have planned to endlessly pamper him with many luxurious things. 

Damn, if he knew that things would turn out this way, maybe he wouldn’t even bother to go out of the house ever again. 

Atem opened the door, and found Seto lying on top of the bed on his right side, facing his partly exposed back to Atem. 

The minimalist room was illuminated with Seto's favorite colors, blue and white. Roses in shades of blue, blue pillows and blanket, and white bed sheets. Atem soon realized that the room was beautifully decorated to resemble a bridal room.

He was speechless at the delightful sight presented to him. Seto wore a white tuxedo in the wedding reception earlier, not a single bride-like item was on his body, except for the long wedding veil and a bouquet of flowers in shades of blue.

Atem soon regained his composure as the enchanting scent of roses woke him and pulled him closer to Seto. His hand trailed carefully, caressing every inch of Seto's body like a fragile vase, sending Seto goosebumps. 

He changed his mind, he won't step out of the house again.

Atem climbed onto the bed, and Seto could feel Atem towered him. 

"Seto", he called sweetly, which prompted his beloved to move his head, only to be kissed by Atem who was burning with desire. He aggressively dominated Seto’s mouth, tasting every corner inside with his tongue.

Seto's heart was beating rapidly, he could feel the passion and sexual tension between them. He had never seen this other side of him aside from the intense and sharp violet eyes in every match they had.

Their kiss was deepened, Atem gently ran his right hand to feel Seto’s thigh, moving slowly underneath, touching his entrance underneath his skirt. 

"Gaah!"

Seto flinched, breaking the kiss between them. He let out a small yelp, closing his legs, trembling at Atem's next move. 

However, little did Seto know, with Atem's otherworldly strength, he was able to spread his legs wide as easy as opening a book. 

"Is this your first time?"  
Seto's cheeks were as red as a tomato, he averted his gaze from the two violet eyes that stared at him directly. 

"I promise, I'll be gentle." Atem smirked, this is the night where Seto will lose his virginity...to him. He scanned Seto's body from top to bottom, memorizing all the stunning details before proceeding further. 

He pulled Seto's white thongs, and opened a bottle of lube. He gave a one big squeeze, pouring it to his right fingers.

He began to insert one of his fingers that is covered with lube. Seto shuddered as the cold and wet finger rubbed his pink hole.

One finger in.

Seto moaned in pleasure, he had never felt this good before. Before he knew it, a second finger was added, and then the third. He couldn’t contain all of the sexy moans even if he tried to cover his mouth with his hand. 

A fruitless effort. The three fingers invaded him mercilessly back and forth in a slick manner, sending shivers to his body. He could feel that his erection was leaking in precum.

Soon, the three fingers were pulled out. He could hear the sound of a belt being unbuckled followed by a zipper. In front of him, Atem was rubbing his rock-hard cock up and down with a lube. He immediately turned his gaze to the white ceiling. 

“Aaahh!” He gasped as Atem's wet tip rubbing his entrance this time, and entering him. He clenched on the blanket tightly.

Seto felt defenseless and vulnerable as his lover penetrated him deeper and deeper, even though the rest of fabric was attached to his body. He realized how big Atem was, his shaft was long and big, but not something he couldn't take. He couldn't help but knowing that Atem enjoyed all of this, grinning in satisfaction from Seto's loud moans and whimpers.

Atem pulled Seto into a passionate kiss again, while he kept pushing inside to hit his sweet spot. His other hand roamed over Seto's body, savoring every tone of the curves and muscles. He had no time to undress his white buttoned shirt, he was getting impatient to feast upon Seto's ravishing body, whilst at the same time, restraining himself to create a rapid rhythm. His lover needed to adjust.

Seto moaned in ecstasy as Atem's thick length was fully inside him, he held on to Atem’s back, clinging desperately as the other male pounded him back and forth with lust and overwhelming desire. Another hand gripped his waist tightly. 

Seto was tight, and it felt so good, now is the time. Atem increased his speed, letting go all of the control he had left. The bed creaked louder and the squelching noises became more apparent. 

Seto's moans became louder and louder at every motion the other male made. It was intoxicating for Atem, he had never seen Seto letting his guard down before and being dependent on other people. 

Atem buried his face on Seto's nape, lightly biting it to leave a mark. He intended it as a message that Kaiba Seto belonged to him only.

"Aaaaaa…Atem!" Seto came, screamed as he reached his climax at Atem's last thrust. 

Seto was panting heavily, he could feel something warm flowing inside him, filling him to the brim. His clutches weakly slipped away to rest on his sides.

Atem pulled his now flaccid cock out, leaving trails of honey trickling between Seto's thigh. 

Atem lay his body beside Seto, his breath was short, but his energy wasn't completely depleted. He took his time to admire Seto's figure; soft porcelain skin, pink lips, and his alluring figure in that lingerie. Every gesture he made has always been elegant and charming in his eyes as if they were perfectly planned and curated to captivate him. 

Soon, his sex drive heightened again. Atem slowly took off Seto's lingerie pieces, one by one, and Seto shyly unbuttoned Atem's dress shirt, revealing the other male's toned muscles.

"You look beautiful, Seto" Atem positioned himself on Seto's entrance. 

Soon, the night air was filled with sensual pleasures; the pants, moans, groans, heavy breaths, and the sound of squelching and creakings. Like any other newlyweds, they spend most of their time isolating themselves, making love for days, weeks, even months, only to leave the room to eat, drink, to the restroom, and to find some fresh air. 

Atem and Seto barely step a foot outside their house for weeks, they didn't really know what happened in the outside world during those times, but what is certain is that... 

They had a fantastic honeymoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a collection of some short and funny scenes that popped to my mind

**2.1 What happened to Kaiba Corp?**

"Yes, Moku- aaahh~"

"Nii-sama…?" 

"Mm..nng-"

Mokuba sighed, covering his face with his hand, pressing the 'end call' button. He regretted that he shouldn't have called his brother around this time. 

He just wanted to give an update regarding the Kaiba Corporation like what Seto had requested. Kaiba Corporation has been running stable, if anything, it has never been more successful than ever. Since the marriage of the Kaiba Corp CEO and King of Games was all over the news, the sales of the duel disk had skyrocketed. 

Temporarily, Mokuba replaced Seto's position, since his brother needed time to adjust to the new routine. He handled all the affairs and changes smoothly, after all, the Kaiba brothers had anticipated this to happen.

In the end, Mokuba decided to send a file to his brother's chatroom. 

\---

** 2.2 Cookies **

"Today's my lucky day"

"Atem, don't touch them! Those are not for you" Seto yelled.

Atem pouted, crossing his arms. He could never resist the sweet smell of chocolate in the air. 

As soon as Seto left the kitchen, Atem sneaked inside the kitchen again. He stole three cookies, and sprinted outside the house.

\---

** 2.3 Height differences: 33cm **

Atem never felt insecure regarding his height, instead he thanked all the stars for his current frame.

"Atem. Let go"

"No." Atem continued to snuggle on Seto's broad chest happily, wrapping his arms on Seto's waist. 

After some time, his hands moved to squeeze Seto's buttcheeks.

Seto let out a sigh. 

\---

** 2.4 Juicy Thighs **

"I summon Vorse Raider to the field! What are you going to do now, Atem?!"

Silence enveloped both duelists as Atem did not reply to Seto. Seto himself could feel that his blood boiled, he expected a reply or a reaction at least. After he made some observations, he realized that Atem's gaze wasn't focusing at his monster, but at him instead.

"What are you looking at?!" Seto covered his body as much as he could, even though he was wearing his iconic white sleeveless trench coat and black turtleneck matched with tight black pants.

"I wish my face is squeezed between those thighs." Atem mumbled (with a mellow expression), but it was loud enough to be heard by Seto.

They are a married couple now. For fuck sake, he would let Atem touch his body.

\---

** 2.5 Boobs vs Ass **

Jounouchi: Yugi, what do you think? Boobs or ass?

Yugi: What

Jounouchi: ya know, the never ending debate that guys usually talk about. Which one do ya choose?

Yugi: uummm…

Jounouchi: I would choose boobs, they are so soft and bouncy.

Yugi: oh, okay then…

Atem:...

Jounouchi: don't even start, Atem. You're one lucky motherfucker.


	4. Sexy Apron

Atem woke up from his sleep, stretching his left hand to find his lover only to find an empty space. He sat on the bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes. The sound of chirping birds and rays of sunshine warm his Saturday morning after days of work.

He works in the same office as Jounouchi, and in the past week, their company had to rush to meet a deadline due to an unexpected change. Luckily, thanks to their teamwork and co-workers, their department managed to submit the report in time. 

Meanwhile, Yugi works as a game developer in Kaiba Corporation, Seto and Yugi often meet to discuss their new project at his house and office, but even so, Seto is home most of the time. It seems that Mokuba took over the project most of the time as a way for him to gain a new experience as a project leader. 

"He insisted", Seto told him the other day. "But I still watch over the whole process." He said in a proud tone seeing his younger brother growing up as a responsible and enthusiastic person, like a mother who appraised her child for getting an A in a test. Mokuba can be stubborn at times, a trait both brothers shared, but Seto let this one slide for his own good.

At home, Seto spends most of his time reading books – lots of books, other than analyzing reports and data. Sometimes, he would try some baking recipes from the internet, and Atem had to admit, his cooking skills are getting better and better each day.

Atem rose from his bed, getting ready to start his day.

\---

"Do you like it?"

"Mmm, it's good!" Atem shoved the sushi to his mouth with his chopsticks. He was excited to try the tamagoyaki and the onigiri in front of him. 

Seto was pleased to hear Atem's satisfied response. He stood from his chair, leaving Atem to finish his food. 

Atem washed the empty bowl, chopstick, and plates, whistling happily. 

A nice house, good food, and a loving partner, what else can he ask for? He washed his hands using hand soap near the sink. Now, to relax and enjoy his Saturday on his favorite spot, the sofa in the living room.

Atem made a leap to the sofa, all of the sudden, he saw Seto wearing a blue apron. The apron had a heart-shaped torso that covered the front of his chest, and a short miniskirt that teased Atem (It's always those skirts!).

Seto approached Atem boldly, he sat close to him, and brushed his lips on Atem’s, delicately pressing it on his. He held Atem's hand and placed it on his waist, indirectly communicating the other man to hold them closer. 

His hand cupped his husband's cheek, breaking the kiss to breathe, "How about this one? Do you like it?" 

Atem's face was red as tomato, he took a deep breath to relax his state of mind.

"You're so sexy in it," he whispered. He reached down to a drawer from the coffee table, taking a bottle of lube, and squeezed a generous amount to his two fingers that eventually disappeared underneath the skirt.

"Mmmnn" Seto moaned, laying his body on the sofa, his two legs spread, curling to Atem's body as his middle finger slipped inside him, creating in and out motions. 

Atem started slowly, he used Seto's moan as an opportunity to kiss him. He could feel his pants had begun to feel tight, but he endured it, he had another plan at the back of his mind.

Seto gasped as another finger was added, and Atem increased the pace, hitting his sweet spot over and over again. He decided to pull out his two fingers midway Seto's orgasm, and insert a pink egg-shaped vibrator. Seto could only watch the other male pulling his phone in confusion. However, in an instant, a surging wave of pleasure invaded him.

He let out a gasp once again.

The sound of vibrator echoed throughout the room.

Seto closed his legs tightly, holding his lewd moans, but that only made Atem increase the frequency and quicken the pace. The screen showed a pattern of big and compressed fluctuations, little to no space between the peaks.

"Aaaahhh!" 

"This is a revenge for all the tease you did," Atem moved his thumb up and down swiftly, smirking at Seto's arousals.

"Nnngh...Aahh!" Atem swiped his thumb upwards, creating the highest peak of the line. 

"Oops, my hand slipped" Atem grinned.

Seto struggled to fight back by pulling out the vibrator and running away as his way to lure his husband to his trap, yet his legs refused to do so, and his body had surrendered to the pleasure originating from his lower part. 

Atem quickly sniffed Seto's plan, he untied the decorative silk ribbon on Seto's waist to tie his arms above him, leaving him to be in complete of Atem's mercy now. He continued to moan as the vibrator shook his insides like an earthquake. 

No, no, no way. He fell into one of Atem's traps instead? He was supposed to be in control, and tantalizing his husband. His previous plans had worked, he remembered Atem begrudgingly sat on his computer desk when he slowly took off his clothes, and ran away. Also, the “accident” he made when he bent his body to show his ass in the middle of his telephone call. Dammit, he was close today, he should have checked every corner of the room for anything out of the blue.

Atem opened Seto's legs, observing Seto's reactions, he proceeded to unzip his pants, revealing his erected cock. He fiercely rubbed his against Seto’s that was already leaking. 

Seto's moans intensified, his climax was getting near. Atem set the intensity level to the max.

"Aaahh...I-I'm c-close!!" Seto screamed in ecstasy.

White creams spurted, wetting the soft layer underneath the skirt. Atem turned off the vibrator, both lovers were panting heavily. Their chest rose high and lows to find air as much as possible. 

As soon as their breathing became more stable, their lips locked together into a passionate kiss. 

Despite all the pleasures, Seto vowed that he will get even with Atem.

He’s not planning to give up that easily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some collections of funny and short scenes that popped into my head: part 2

** 5.1 Cookies: Part II **

"Atem, it's been a while since your last visit. What brings you here?" Yugi asked Atem who stepped inside Yugi's house whose first floor was a game store.

"I stole cookies from Kaiba," Atem said cheerfully. Yugi's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Fuck. It'll be a ten seconds countdown before men in black suits are going to raid his place.

\---

** 5.2 Don't touch my face **

Atem finally woke up from his sleep, he noticed that his lover wasn't on the bed beside him. He looked around the room, and found Seto sitting in front of the vanity mirror. 

Seto twisted a jar of face moisturizer and applied it to his skin with gentle pats. It has always been part of his daily routine to use moisturizer before in the morning and before he sleeps.

"Morning, Seto"

"Morning" Seto replied nonchalantly, his eyes were fixed on the reflection in front of him. He was wearing a cyan dress shirt with a dark blue tie, and a pair of white trousers. 

"Atem" Seto called him softly, kissing on his husband's cheek. "I'm going to work now, I bought your favorite cereal yesterday"

Atem blushed, Seto is indeed a sweet and caring lover. He reached his hand to cupped Seto's face, but his palm was slapped.

"Ow, that hurts. What was that for?!"

"Don't touch my face"

"Huh?"

"Your hands are dirty," Seto gave another kiss. "I gotta go, I'll see you later. Don't forget to eat." He smiled and rose from the side of the bed.

Atem was shocked.

\---

** 5.3 Midnight Snack **

It was 12 AM, Seto was awake to the sound of rattles downstairs. He wondered what Atem up to in the middle of the night. Using his fluffy Blue Eyes White Dragon slippers, he decided to check downstairs.

The kitchen was the only brightly lit up room, it wasn't hard for Seto to guess where his beloved was.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked, followed by a yawn.

"Uuhh…" 

Beep. The sound of the cordless electric kettle signaled that the water had been heated. Atem grabbed the handle, pouring it to the instant cup noodle with its half-opened lid. 

Unbelievable. 

This is not a midnight snack Seto had expected.

(Atem didn't really sleep, he spent the night playing online games with Jounouchi, since he wasn't feeling tired or sleepy)


	6. You're so Naughty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and their vibrator adventure continued...

"Seto, you lose." Atem declared.

Seto growled, he can never seem to defeat Atem in any games since their teenage years. He swore he tried every possible way he could think of, but Atem (who is now his husband) never fails to spot the weakness of his strategies and utilize it to his road to victory.

"You know the deal, the winner gets to do whatever he wants to the loser."

\---

"Don't. You. Dare" Seto's piercing eyes glared at Atem who was happily fiddling with his phone, disregarding his lover's death threat.

"Ahh!" Seto unwillingly moaned as Atem flicked his thumb upwards on his phone screen.

Seto was lucky that the man on the other line was too busy explaining Mokuba's proposed solutions. It was still a close call, he was glad that it wasn't that loud.

Atem went to the bathroom, after a few minutes on the phone, Seto could feel a low vibration from his lower half. He tipped his head to the back, and closed his legs tightly.

"Yes...I-I agree with you, just minor tweaks are needed." Seto tried his best to sound calm and composed like his usual self.

The buzzing noise became louder, his pants were wet. Luckily, the man ended the call before he could thank him.

His hand reached down to unzip his pants, pumping his throbbing cock up and down. 

"Aahh…! Noo~" 

Seto tipped his head backward. He finally came, his breaths were heavy. Drops of creams were dripping to his pants and hand, and the toy finally stopped moving.


	7. Sex and Fairy Tales

Seto pulled the blanket to his neck, hiding his nude body to the soft fabric that warms him. His face snuggled on the white pillow, waiting for Atem to lie beside him. The digital alarm clock showed 09:05 PM flashing its dark red lights. The room was dark, the rays of moonlight and the street lights were their only source of light. It was a quiet night. No phone calls, the sound of cats meowing, and other commotions. 

"So, what story are you going to tell me today?" Atem climbed onto the bed, stretching his half-naked body.

"Little Red Riding Hood. Have you heard about it?"

"No" Atem smiled, adoring Seto's beautiful facial features radiating from the moonlight. His clear blue eyes were subtly glowing, Atem could drowned into those eyes for hours. 

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in a village near the forest. Everyone called her Little Red Riding Hood, because she always wore a red riding cloak whenever she went out." 

Seto never claimed himself as a good storyteller, but he used to tell bedtime stories to Mokuba before he went to sleep when they were younger. It never fails to make him asleep, and to this day, Mokuba treasures these memories he had with Seto. Although he had grown up as a teenager, he still asks Seto to tell him some stories in their free time while sipping his chocolate milk. 

"One morning, Little Red Riding Hood asked her mother if she could visit her grandmother." Seto continued, Atem's hand brushed Seto's cheeks. He softly kissed the plump pink lips. Seto kissed him back, but Atem broke the kiss.

"Continue." His lover said, Seto chuckled.

"The mother approved. They packed a basket of fruits, bread, and cookies for Little Red Riding Hood to take to her grandmother." 

Atem unbuckled his belt, undressing his pants, throwing it on the floor.

"Before Little Red Riding Hood left the house, her mother warned her to go straight to Grandma's house. 'The forest is a dangerous place, don't dawdle along the way, and don't talk to strangers!' She said." 

Atem pulled the blankets underneath his body. His boxers were the last garment left.

"Little Red Riding Hood listened and nodded. But when she noticed some flowers in the woods, she forgot her promise made to her mother. She picked a few, watched the butterflies flit about for awhile, listened to the frogs croaking and then picked a few more."

Seto felt Atem waggled his way closer to him, a hand was placed on his lean waist under the blanket. He blushed as Atem leaned closer.

"What happened next?" Atem asked.

"Before she realized a shadow was wat-" Atem kissed Seto hungrily, pulling the blanket over them. 

They exchanged hot breaths and kisses under the dark space. Atem grinds his shaft against Seto’s entrance, while lightly biting his collarbones to mark him. Seto grabbed Atem’s hair as he winced in pain and pleasure. 

And the story was never finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a scene from “Beauty Is a Wound” by Eka Kurniawan  
> Source of Little Red Riding Hood story: https://www.dltk-teach.com/rhymes/littlered/story.htm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading this fanfic! I hope you have a wonderful day ahead ❤️ 
> 
> Don't forget to stay safe and healthy. Love you guysss~  
> ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ


End file.
